User talk:Sentoryu Raven
Wecome to My talk page. leave comments, Questions and most importantly Have a nice Day! Re: Ad hoc party Yep I got it to work today, and I love it. We should hunt gold ian and silver los some time. Artemis Paradox 21:51, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome Back Good Good By the way, its good to have you back SR --Tenchberry 16:18, 16 June 2009 (UTC) 3 how come i cant get into the chatroom. it keeps terminating me. Littlekill3r 01:24, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Apologies Whoops, my bad. I didn't see the list of possible candidates (link?). Sorry for being a bother. Lord Loss 20:59, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Lol, I found it literally seconds before receiving this message. Once again, sorry. Lord Loss 21:03, 23 June 2009 (UTC) If you insist. ;) On a different note, have you got Unite yet? In the UK have to wait 'till Friday... Lord Loss 21:11, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Team Raw Report Since it's actually an page dedicated to your hunting group I was wondering if you wanted it to be deleted. I've read your report but before I do anything foolish I want a confirmation that you REALLY want it deleted. Artemis Paradox 07:55, 21 June 2009 (UTC) 23rd nd 22nd thanks for the tip ;)--Nadroj1355 20:50, 21 June 2009 (UTC) "Hello" Responce Sorry Raven, I don't own a PS3. I got an old PS2 in the basement somewhere though, not that that helps in any way. Edit: I've got a friend with a PS3, but his internet's dial-up: he hates it. I suppose if he got off his butt and started paying for real internet I could set-up an Ad-hoc party account and play from his house. Anyways, I do have a Wii and a 360, so I assume I could set up Xkai or Wifi Max. Do either of those interface with adhoc party? Or do they all have there own seperate servers, or whatever? I suppose I'll figure it out later when I have some free time. NiteShadeX 22:34, 22 June 2009 (UTC)NiteShadeX Taxonomy I always figured Fatalis was based off European dragons, given his wings and head, and the fact he lives in a castle. But I never knew Lao was based on a Wyrm. I thought they were more like how Chinese dragons are portayed, long and serpentine. Anyways thanks for the info. NiteShadeX 23:51, 23 June 2009 (UTC)NiteShadeX What Happened??? What's up with freenode? Do you know? Or maybe it's just messed up again like before, anyway about the chat, I think it's best if we use the Wikia's chat and not mibbit, since well with the Wikia's chat we can still connect to freenode and have all access to everything like the usual and since the new chat isn't registered, maintaining OPs and everything is very hard and like every non-regied channels, OPs are given to the FIRST person who came in. Let me know on what you think so I could change the sitenotice to tell people to use the Wikia's chat. Vesuvius (talk) 08:13, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Check This Out Hey sr check this out. http://wiki.mibbit.com/index.php/Problem_Networks http://blog.mibbit.com/?p=306 Although I don't know the REAL reason why freenode blocked all mibbit client/users, I still remember the reason why they have terminated all mibbit users before remember from stew? It was about trollings and racism done from mibbit users, maybe it happened again but on a much larger scale. Vesuvius (talk) 12:18, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Check This Out Hey sr I got the embed link to send someone into the new chat, as for the link on the main page it ALWAYS sends me into an empty channel, which is why I created this link. http://embed.mibbit.com/?server=irc.mibbit.net&channel=%23%23mhwikichat What do you think? Want me to put it up on the sitenotice? Forgot To Tell The mibbit's server is very confusing with the commands, do you really think that we should be using them? As it'll complicate things in the long term with all those confusing commands, oh and Kyo from the chat told me that hatake was op, in which hatake was NEVER MEANT to be op, because he was always power hungry. Vesuvius (talk) 04:50, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Forgot To Post Forgot to post this.http://blog.freenode.net/ It's the REAL reason why freenode stopped working with mibbit, since well I asked the staffs in mibbit. Vesuvius (talk) 05:13, 25 June 2009 (UTC) The Chat Hey sr, can you op my nick Vesuvius in the new chat? I can't seem to do it for an obvious reason. PS I already regied my nick there. Vesuvius (talk) 02:52, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Man your quick... Thank you very much for the quick responce. So Fatalis, or any monster for the matter can't be "immune" to anything. It just boils down to a very intricate formula based on weapon damage, hitzone, attack type, etc... (I'll admit I didn't look at the guide in much depth, I have to go soon.) That answers one question, but I still wonder why feyline heroics doesn't diminish the completion time of White Fatalis hunting by a noticable factor...I'll figure it out later. NiteShadeX 20:05, 26 June 2009 (UTC)NiteShadeX White Fatalis Huh, interesting, I knew White Fatalis had an armor mode, but I thought it only effected blade users. Makes his skin impossible to cut unless you use white sharpness or esp. I always assumed his face was still a soft target, especially for bows. I guess I never really notice his armor mode since I bow him. If I have the gunpowder skill active I usually bring bombs and materials and hit him with a couple when he's trying to land when his ancestral lightning storm attack. Oh well, I suppose in the end it doesn't really matter as long as I beat the quest right? Anyways thanks for the help NiteShadeX 20:18, 26 June 2009 (UTC)NiteShadeX About Harith Hey sr, I know you're on vacation but I still wanted to put this in your usertalk so that you'll know, it's about harith's behaviour in the chat. He always acts negative towards people, but what's more annoying is that he acts very immature like a little spoiled brat, Fatalis_Tracker and I tried to reason to him but all he does is say that he's sick of me because I kept talking about people (what the hell??), and as always he uses the stuff spoiled immature brats does, acts as if he's the one who's all right and leaves the chat. Oh his last word before he left the chat was this to me in the PM, "If you keep talking I'll leave". Anyway, I you should TRY to reason with him SLOWLY if you get the chance, but I doubt that he'll listen to you and admitting his negative way of interacting towards other people for no reason whatsoever. Forgot to tell, apperantly Fatalis_Tracker isn't 100% fit to be OP, since he said that he has banned MJ talk in the chat because apperantly, he thinks that MJ talk was putting people into argues, even though it only happened once (I think suke was in the argue), and the reason why he wants to kick/ban someone is not very linear. Vesuvius (talk) 09:55, 27 June 2009 (UTC) New chat Hey sr I made a new chat in the mibbit server, and if you look carefully, it's actually the SAME as our OLD chat in freenode, if not better, here's the link http://www.mibbit.com/chat/#MHWikiChatRoom . PS I accidently trasnfered ownership to you sr by accident lol (I thought more than 1 people can have ownership but I was wrong). Vesuvius (talk) 03:27, 11 July 2009 (UTC) me Ranger seriousley give me 1 reason why im power hungry , and think about this ves made the new chat cuz he was given half op not full op he was given half op because i wasn't sure how much a full op could do and i know he wanted to deop hatake ,so that why eh was half op so he got mardy and decided to make his own chatroom , etc... and just give me one reason how im power mad P.S im moving to SoC Favor please (Ranger) could you say bye to rediwng for me cuz well im banned anyway so i wouldn't be able to say and im moving to SoC.... Nice to see you again http://www.mibbit.com/pb/3dxhdp http://www.mibbit.com/pb/v8xoKl http://www.mibbit.com/pb/aIPT5h http://www.mibbit.com/pb/yWb3lz http://www.mibbit.com/pb/a2Nr9q Hey sr been awhile, how was your vacation? Anyway read those chatlogs sr, it's funny as hell lol. Btw sr, when you go to the chat, can you type in /bs kick #MHWikiChatRoom caps off ? I accidently transfered foundership to you and only founders can configure bot and people don't like getting kicked from using caps it seems, too much kicking. ANyway about ranger's deal, well you know everything now, he's just power hungry like hatake because he won't get OP in the chat I made. Vesuvius (talk) 03:27, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Yo SR nice to see you again, how're ya doin? We should definitely play on AHP again. Artemis Paradox (talk) 07:18, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Forgot Sr I accidently transfered my foundership through your original nick, which is Sentoryu_Raven . So yea, you won't be able to complete suke's request by typing /bs kick #MHWikiChatRoom caps off unless you identify as Sentoryu_Raven in the chat, hopefully you still remember the pass or else there will be more chaos >_>. Vesuvius (talk) 03:39, 13 July 2009 (UTC) tiggy ok lol y am i ban from mibbit for no reason